Update 10
Die folgenden Update Notizen beziehen sich auf alle Updates, Erweiterungen und HotFixes der Version 10 von Warframe. Teilweise können die Informationen hier auf Englisch oder Deutsch verfügbar sein. Je nach vorhandener Sprache steht vor jedem Forum Post entweder (deutsch) oder (englisch). 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Version 10 = Update 10.8.0 November 13, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Nekros Shroud und Novas Quantum Helm sind hier und beeinflussen die Werte der Warframes nicht! *Neues Paket mit Wächter-Accessoires: Coltek Veränderungen: *Änderungen für Fähigkeiten in Konklaven: **Banshees Schallexplosion lähmt Gegner und hat nun eine Abklingzeit von 5 Sekunden. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Platz in Mission von Client permanent blockiert wird, der sich nicht korrekt verbinden konnte oder von Host abgelehnt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach einer Wiederbelebung nicht kurzzeitig unverwundbar waren und niedergeschlagen werden konnten – gefixt *Weitere Probleme mit dem Nebel in den Wracks – gefixt *Problem mit der Sortierung ähnlich klingender Mods – gefixt *Problem, bei dem tote/beobachtende Spieler sich in Konklave wiederbeleben konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Credit-Alarmierungen doppelte Menge an Credits gaben – gefixt *Problem mit flackerndem Glas in rundem Verbindungsstück im Void – gefixt *Problem, bei dem in der Schmiede nicht angezeigt wurde, wie viele gebaute Schlüssel man bereits für ein Rezept besitzt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rätsel-Druckplatten im Void nicht die korrekte Farbe für Clients anzeigten – gefixt *Verschiedene Problem mit Kühlmittelleck (verhinderte Funktion anderer Mods, verursachte Probleme bei Clients) – gefixt *Problem mit Clanforschung durch fremde Spieler (Spieler konnte in fremdes Dojo eingeladen werden und dort Forschung betreiben, die dann seinem eigenen Dojo zugeordnet wurde) – gefixt Update 10.7.1 November 9, 2013 Forum Post Für jede Ressource, die ihr in einer Mission ab jetzt bis zum 11. November 12 PM EST (18:00 Uhr MEZ) erhaltet, werdet ihr doppelt belohnt! Änderungen: *“Verbleibende Feinde” Markierung auf der Minimap wurde auf einen roten Punkt geändert und ist nicht länger das Spieler-Wegpunkt-Symbol. *Der Stalker hat geübt und ist nun nicht mehr von Frosts Schneekugel beeinflussbar. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Credits am Ende von Überlebensmissionen nicht gespeichert wurden, wenn ein Teammitglied zum Extraktionspunkt gelangte, bevor jemand anderes die Chance dazu hatte – gefixt *Problem, eine Datenkonsole fehlte,wenn es zu einer Hostmigration in einer Spionagemission kam - gefixt *Problem mit Spielabsturz, wenn die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde, während man eine kontinuierlich feuernde Waffe nutze – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nur ein Exemplar der Missionsbelohnung im Inventar erschien, auch wenn mehrere Exemplare in der Mission erlangt wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vaults der Orokin-Wracks geplündert werden konnten, auch wenn die Tür nicht aufgesperrt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Torid und Nyx ' Absorbieren zu einem Spielhänger führten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Wurmloch nicht aus allen Richtungen erreichbar war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Korrumpierte Mods nicht auf die Conclave -Wertung angerechnet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mauseingabe im Freunde- und Chat-Overlay auf die Sternenkarte durchklickte – gefixt *Problem mit Nebel in den Tunneln der Orokin-Wracks – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Banshees Sonar Minimap-Symbole für tote Feinde hinterließ – gefixt *Problem mit der Verteilung des Gegner-Spawnings in Auslöschungsmissionen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nachklingende Grineer-Sounds für Corpus verwendet wurden – gefixt *Verschiedene Fixes für Abstürze Update 10.7.0 November 6, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Das Obex-System multipliziert die kinetische Energie der Schläge und Tritte eines Tenno und verpasst jedem Gegner verheerende Treffer. *Art der Polarität wurde zur Mod-Karten-Übersicht hinzugefügt (zur einfacheren Fusion). *„Zufällige Farben“ wählt nun eine der gekauften Farbpaletten vor der Auswahl der Farben aus (eher als nur die Standardfarben zu nutzen). Änderungen: *Alle Änderungen am Net-Code wurden auf den Stand vor 10.5.6 zurückgesetzt, um die nun häufiger auftretenden Desynchronisationen und Lags zu beseitigen, die unserer Ansicht nach durch diese Änderungen entstanden sind. Wir beseitigen weiterhin Störungen/Fehler und nehmen Verbesserungen vor, basierend auf den Reports der Spieler. *Matchmaking-Änderungen auf Merkur für neue Spieler. Diese werden nun nicht länger in der Merkur-Region mit Spielern höherer Level in Gruppen einsortiert. *UI zeigt nun an, wenn Spieler im Besitz eines Platinum-Coupons sind. *Verzögerung von 0.25 Sekunden beim Auto-Nachladen der Vectis behoben. *Zu dichter Nebel in einem Level wurde zunächst entfernt, solange wir noch an der Korrektur arbeiten. *Vault-Räume in den Wracks können nicht länger ohne einen Schlüssel betreten werden. Fixes: *Problem mit Texturen in den Orokin-Voids (siehe https://forums.warfr...id-texture-bug/) - gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Stalker manchmal bei Nahkampfangriffskombinationen in einer wiederkehrenden Schleife beim Client stecken blieb - gefixt *Problem, bei dem XP und Gegenstände des Clients nach einer Host Migration verloren wurden - gefixt Update 10.6.2 November 5, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem massive Lags und Synchronitätsprobleme auftraten, wenn mehrere Missionen nacheinander gespielt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nicht mehr reagierender, schwarzer Bildschirm am Ende der Mission auftrat (Nachricht wird nun angezeigt, wenn unerwartete Verzögerungen bei der Rückkehr zum Hauptmenü auftreten) – gefixt *Verbesserte Verteilung zufälliger Werte, generiert durch RNG. Weitere Informationen hier . *Problem, bei dem Team-Heilung ungewollt Spieler am Boden wiederbelebte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Team-Heilung / Schild / Energie / Munition permanent auf Clients sichtbar waren – gefixt (Kollision entfernt und fehlende Effekte hinzugefügt) *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Hostmigration nichts zum Bau neuer Räume im Dojo beitragen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Alarmsounds von Sicherheitskameras nicht bei Clients zu hören waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Wächterfähigkeit Geist nicht vom Stalker unterbrochen worden konnte – gefixt *Verbesserungen und möglicher Fix für Problem, bei dem der Stalker nicht mehr reagierte. Update 10.6.1 November 3, 2013 Forum Post *Problem mit HUD UI, wenn sich mehr als 4 Spieler mit dem Clan-Dojo befanden – gefixt *Boni der versehentlich veröffentlichten Sprintgeschwindigkeits-Aura wurden drastisch gesenkt (Dieser Mod ist noch in Entwicklung bis zu seiner offiziellen Veröffentlichung) *Problem, bei dem Spieler gelegentlich nicht mehr im Nahkampf blocken konnten, nachdem sie durch einen Nahkampfschwung umgeworfen wurden – gefixt *Problem mit einem ähnlichen Fall, bei dem Spieler in der Aufladeanimation stecken blieben, wenn sie im Nahkampf umgeworfen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem „Mengenzerstreuung “ eines Wächters KI, die von Bastille betroffen war, problematisch darstellte - gefixt *Schwierigkeit einiger Meisterschaftstests wurde reduziert, Verbesserungen an der Frametime-Performance wurden umgesetzt, Tiefenschärfe-Effekte wurden verringert. *Ursprüngliche Funktionsweise von „Klingensturm “ wurde wiederhergestellt (alle Gegner im aktuell befindlichen Raum können attackiert werden). Zudem wurde ein länger bestehendes Problem behoben, bei dem nachfolgende Ziele nicht nach der Nähe zum ursprünglichen Ziel ausgewählt wurden. *Fehlende Wurzeln in den Orokin Wracks (nur bei DX11) – gefixt *Halloween-Dekorationen wurden wieder entfernt und auf dem Dachboden verstaut für's nächste Jahr *Ein noch unveröffentlichter Waffen-Skin wurde entfernt Update 10.6.0 Oktober 31, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Das Vectis ist hier! Als ein klassisches Scharfschützengewehr der Tenno ist das Vectis ideal für das Ausschalten entfernter Gegner. *Kürbispanik! Kürbisse wurden im Sonnensystem verteilt – Sie werden zur Feier von Halloween an vielen Orten auftauchen! *Neue Designs für einige Wächter-Mods hinzugefügt. *Lore-Eintrag für Gradivus-Dilemma hinzugefügt. *Ausgabe der Belohnungen für das Gradivus-Dilemma beginnt. Veränderungen: *Veränderungen an DX9 Rendering. Spieler, die DirectX im Multi-Threaded Modus verwenden, bemerken wahrscheinlich eine *Verbesserung der Framerate. Wir hoffen, dass dies die Performance von Warframe auf schwächeren Systemen verbessert. *Jetpacks, die mitten im Flug zerstört werden, stoppen nun die Bewegung. *Deras , die von Gegnern getragen werden, gleichen jetzt den Deras aus der Clanforschung (alternierende Schüsse aus oberem und unterem Lauf). *Aura für Holstergeschwindigkeit zu Alarmierungen verschoben, nicht mehr in Loot-Tabelle. *UI-Anpassungen für längere Alias-/Spielernamen. *Es wird nun verhindert, dass ein Spieler ein Spiel betreten kann, wenn sich dieser in einer Lobby befindet und eine neue Version von Warframe verfügbar ist. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Ashs Klingensturm manchmal Gegner ignorierte, die direkt neben dem ursprünglichen Ziel standen – gefixt (Die Ziele werden nun aus der Sicht des Warframes und der Kamera ausgewählt) *Problem, bei dem Nyx ' Gedankenkontrolle und Chaos Gegner nicht zum erwarteten Verhalten zwangen – gefixt (Gedankenkontrolle lies Gegner ihre Kameraden nicht aggressiv angreifen und Chaos lies den Spieler zum Ziel werden) *Problem, bei dem Wächter sich selbst beschossen, wenn sie in Nyx ' Absorbieren-Kugel feuerten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem teleportierte Spieler durch den Boden fielen, wenn diese vorher keinen Kontakt zum Boden hatten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Molekulare Sättigung keine Kettenreaktion auslöste, wenn Gegner vom Wächter getötet wurde – gefixt *Problem mit falschem Verkaufspreis für 10x Cipher Blaupausen und Clan Totem Blaupausen – gefixt *Probleme mit Spielhängern, wenn mit Torid auf Absorbieren-Kugel gefeuert wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem auf der Sternenkarte nicht korrekt angezeigt wurde, wenn Client vom Host in einer Wrackmission in der Lobby getrennt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem durch Parieren mit Reflektion-Mod gegen Befallene Läufer das Spiel abstürzen konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem 5 Spieler eine Mission betreten konnten – gefixt *Problem mit Crashes, verursacht durch Lens-Flare – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Dojo-Kosten in der 64-Bit-Version von Warframe um 1 erhöht waren – gefixt Update 10.5.6 Oktober 29, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem Resultate des Events von Spielern manipuliert werden konnten - gefixt Update 10.5.5 Oktober 28, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem ein Popup für die Windows Benutzerkontrolle beim Start des Spiels erschien - gefixt *Verbesserungen für Spawning und Bewegungen der KI in Invasionsmissionen. *Problem, bei dem Dojo nicht mehr betreten werden konnte, wenn Spawn-Punkt in alter Version der Clanhalle lag - gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme, die Crashes verursachten - gefixt Update 10.5.4 Oktober 27, 2013 Forum Post *Problem mit der Anzeige des Battle-Pay auf Arcadia - gefixt **(es sind neue, wiederverwendbare Blaupausen, die 250.000 Credits wert sind) *Problem mit Blaupausen-Bildern in Überlebens- und Verteidigungsmissionen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei Corpus Invasionsmissionen falsches Diorama angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Verschiedene Crashes, die beim Verwenden von Multi-Threaded Rendering auftraten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhino beim Verwenden von Eisenhaut von Alliierten angegriffen wurde - gefixt *Crash-Handler zur Ausnahmeliste für Firewall hinzugefügt. *Problem, bei dem Stats zu einem Clan beigesteuert wurden, zu dem man nur eine Einladung erhalten, dem man aber noch nicht beigetreten ist - gefixt Update 10.5.3 Oktober 24, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem Grineer-Roller durch die Verwendung von Mags Ziehen unverwundbar wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Beutekisten in Grineer Invasionsmissionen falsch ausgerichtet waren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei der Auswahl der Fraktionen Platzhalter-Bilder angezeigt wurden, wenn Blaupausen als Belohnung angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Verbündete NSCs werden nicht länger die Schildkontrolle in Invasionsmissionen hacken. *Fortschrittsbalken für Invasion zeigt nun zehntel Prozente. *Problem, bei dem Beitritt zu Missionen nicht gesperrt wurde, sobald Zahl der Verteidiger unter 50% fiel - gefixt *Lautstärke der SoundFX für Laserfeuer im Hintergrund von Invasionsmissionen reduziert. Update 10.5.2 Oktober 24, 2013 Forum Post *Zähler zu Auswahlbildschirm der Fraktionen hinzugefügt, der Fortschritt anzeigt. *Fehlende Übersetzungen für Invasionsmissionen hinzugefügt. *Wackeln der Kamera von Projektil der Grineer-Napalms entfernt. *Problem, bei dem Gegner in felsigen Gebieten stecken bleiben können - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Online-Präsenz bei schnellem Aus- und Einloggen nicht erneuert wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem aus bestimmten Winkeln die Option zum Wiederbeleben nicht angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Fehlende Bilder für Komponentenblaupausen von Mag Prime hinzugefügt. Update 10.5.1 Oktober 24, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem Gegner im Gradivus-Dilemma unter Terrain des Asteroiden gefangen waren - gefixt *Problem mit periodischen Spielabstürzen - gefixt *Claninterne Ranglisten für Mitglieder hinzugefügt. Clans können ihre Bemühungen nun besser organisieren. *Problem, bei dem Hostmigration bei Invasionsmissionen nicht funktionierte - gefixt *Update für Bildschirm der Fraktionsauswahl. Zeigt Fortschritt deutlicher an und hat bessere Beschreibung. *Update für Beischreibung des Tag der Toten-Skinpakets, enthält nun Anzahl der Skins: 11 *Problem mit prozentualer Anzeige in UI - gefixt *Problem mit Hostmigration, bei dem Bildschirm weiterhin wackelte wenn Wackeln während Migration auftrat - gefixt *Problem mit unverwundbarem Stalker - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Corpus und Grineer alte Todes- und Schmerzgeräusche abspielten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem große Schrift im Text zu Beginn nicht funktionierte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem beim Verkaufen großer Mengen Blaupausen mehr Credits erlangt werden konnten - gefixt *Lock-Down während Invasionsmissionen entfernt. *Problem, bei dem manche Schriftarten in koreanischer Version nicht angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Schriftarten im Spiel weiter angeglichen. Update 10.5.0 Oktober 24, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *"Tag der Toten" Waffen-Skin-Paket. *Halloween-Farbwähler hinzugefügt. *Team Totem-Verbrauchsgüter sind nun zum Kauf in 10er Packs mit wiederverwendbaren Blaupausen verfügbar. Änderungen: *Soma -Meisterschaftsrang von 3 auf 6 erhöht. *Wiederbelebung von gefallenen Tenno ist jetzt einfacher (Blickwinkel spielt keine Rolle mehr). *Skyresh- und Stickney-Missionen wurden vertauscht, um die Überlebensmissionen vom Hauptpfad auf Phobos zu entfernen. *Die häufig gewünschte Trennung von „Tiefenschärfe/Bewegungsschärfe“wurde umgesetzt. Es handelt sich nun um zwei separate Optionen. *Die Größe des Belohnungsfensters in Überlebensmissionen wurde optimiert für leichtere Lesbarkeit. *Individuelle Namen/Beschreibung zur Unterscheidung der Befallenen Kriecher wurden hinzugefügt. *Boar Primes Energie kann nun eingefärbt werden. *Waffen, die eine geräuschdämpfenden Mod ausgerüstet haben, sind nun auf Wunsch etwas lauter. *Kamera blickt jetzt in Spielerrichtung, wenn ein Conclave -Spiel begonnen wird. *Corpus-Außenposten: Große, runde Türen verhalten sich nun wie alle anderen Türen im Spiel und schließen sich nicht mehr automatisch. *Korrumpierter Mod „Schweres Kaliber „ funktioniert nun auf Acrid . *Korrumpierter Mod „Magnum-Stärke “ wurde von Schaden/Rückstoß auf Schaden/Genauigkeit verändert. *Prime Ausrüstungsgegenstände wurde als Belohnungen zu den 5 Min., 10 Min. und 20+ Minuten-Stufen in den Void -Überlebensmissionen hinzugefügt. *Umgebungsgeräusche für die Grineer-Galleonen und -Siedlungen wurden optimiert. *Die Conclave -Voraussetzungen für niedrigere Level wurden standardisiert. *Lotus-HUD-Piepstöne und Text-Tipp-Geräusche schalten nun stumm, wenn der User die Lautstärke der Lotus verringert. *Wertigkeit von Betäubung/Niederschlag-Mods in den Conclaves verringert. *Wertigkeit der Mod „Zorn “ erhöht für die oberen Conclave-Stufen (200 bis 500). *Schadensresistenz aller Warframes in den Conclaves erhöht (10 % bis 15 %). *Neue Skybox für die Corpus-Schiff-Level hinzugefügt. *Neuer Sound für Frosts Schneekugel. Fixes: *Problem, dass bei geladenem Nahkampfangriff mit Dual-Ichor auf Gegner am Boden das Spiel abstürzen konnte – gefixt *Verschiedene Problem mit Navigation der KI – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffeneffekte auf Ragdolls bei Client und Host nicht gleich waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Uralter Heiler auch im Ragdoll-Zustand noch Heilimpulse aussendete (sahen aus als kämen sie vom falschen Ort) – gefixt *Problem mit falschen Feueranimationen für Bögen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Attentate im Albtraummodus nur Albtraum-Belohnung, nicht aber Attentat-Belohnung gaben – gefixt *Problem mit Überlebensmissionen , bei dem Balken für Lebenserhaltung kurz vor Beginn der Mission 0 % anzeigte – gefixt *Viele Probleme, die bei multiplen Vault-Runs auftauchen können (Verlust der Spielfunktionalität, Abstürze, Debuff und Debuff-Effekte auf falschem Spieler, etc.) - gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme auf multiplen Maps (Navigation, falsche Geometrie, etc.) - gefixt *Problem mit verdoppelten Belohnungen nach 5 Minuten in Überlebensmissionen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem in Conclaves die Option fürs Wiederbeleben angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Ashs Klingensturm, der manchmal Gegner ignorierte, die direkt neben ursprünglichem Ziel standen – gefixt *Problem mit Dauer von Novas Molekulare Sättigung in den Conclaves – gefixt (gesenkt auf 5 Sekunden) *Problem mit Arsenal-UI, die nach Installation von Mods , die die Genauigkeit von Waffen verändern, den Wert nicht aktualisierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Warnung der Lotus vor Feinden zu oft gesendet wurde – gefixt *Verschiedene Layout-Probleme in den Conclaves – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Töten von Lokis Köder oder Saryns Häutung-Avataren als Kill in der Conclave gezählt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Vaubans Abpraller, das befreundete KI in endlose Fall-Animation schickte – gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme mit nicht funktionierenden Beutekisten – gefixt Anmerkung: Bis auf weiteres wurde die Hostmigration für Event-Missionen deaktiviert. Hotfix folgt so schnell wie möglich. Update 10.4.1 Oktober 18, 2013 Forum Post *Problem mit unregelmäßigen DirectX 11 Treiberabstürzen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem die bisher gesammelten Belohnungen in Überlebensmissionen verschwanden, wenn Client starb und wiederbelebte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lokis Entwaffnen dazu führte, dass keine Beute von Gegner droppte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem UI nach Rechtsklick zum Entfernen eines Aura-Mods nicht mehr reagierte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Skybox Hintergründe gelegentlich während des Gameplays fehlten - gefixt Update 10.4.0 Oktober 16, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: BALLISTICA : Die Armbrust mit Doppel-Schuss ist nun verfügbar! Eine Einhand-Armbrust mit einem einzigartigen dualen Schussmechanismus. Die Ballistica erlaubt es euch, zwischen einer Salve aus vier Schüssen oder einem tödlich genauen, aufgeladenen Einzelschuss zu wählen. Da es sich hierbei um eine Sekundärwaffe handelt, kann sie gemeinsam mit dem Paris-Kompositbogen als lautlose Bewaffnung verwendet werden. Zielt genau und nagelt euren Gegner an die Wand! *Animationen für aufgeladene Angriffe von Handschuhwaffen hinzugefügt. Veränderungen: *Neue, im Allgemeinen weniger sprunghafte Kamera bei Kollisionen; verhindert nun auch ungewollte Schwenks bei Kollisionen mit Wächtern *Wiederverwendbare Blaupausen , die bereits im Besitz sind, können nicht erneut gekauft werden. *UI-Verbesserungen beim Betrachten der Profile von Freunden. *Kleine Verbesserungen an Bedienbarkeit von Mods und deren Ausrüstung. *Da einige Wächterwaffen Pistolen-Mods verwenden, wird nun kontrolliert, ob dieselbe Mod in einer Pistole und Wächterwaffe installiert ist. *Es werden nun nur noch Duplikate von Mods mit Level 0 verborgen. *Volts Geschwindigkeitsboost beeinflusst nicht mehr Gesichtsfeld anderer Spieler. *Logik hinter Feature für automatisches Lösen von Mod-Konflikten überarbeitet. Rüstet nun beste Mod von gleichem oder geringerem Fusionslevel statt erster Mod von gleichem oder geringerem Fusionslevel aus. *Conclaves sind im Solo-Modus nicht mehr verfügbar. *Corpus-Tech gibt mehr Erfahrungspunkte. *Spieler kann nicht länger durch Parieren & Reflektieren Schaden austeilen, wenn AFK. *Uralte Heiler senden keine Heilimpulse mehr aus, wenn im Ragdoll-Zustand. *Bessere visuelle Indikation für Saryns Contagion. *Standardfarbe des Ignis verändert – sieht nun eher wie echtes Feuer aus. *Anpassungen für UI-Geräusche in der Schmiede. *Performance-Verbesserungen für Volts Overload; hat zu viele Partikel in einzelnen Frames produziert. *Optimierungen für Echtzeit- Tesselation (Runtime Tesselation): Objekte außer Sicht oder im Schatten benötigen diese Option nicht. Sollte Performance verbessern. *Verschiedene Übersetzungen hinzugefügt. *Korrumpierte Mod mit negativem Rückstoß-Effekte wurde zu „erhöhter Schadensverteilung“ geändert, da Waffen ohne Rückstoß von dieser Mod nicht negativ beeinflusst wurden. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Genauigkeitsanzeige im Arsenal nicht aktualisiert wurde, wenn entsprechende Mods ausgerüstet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler, die über Freundesliste beitraten, doppelt beitraten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schadenszahlen bei eingefrorenen Gegnern nicht angezeigt wurden und deren Kills in Statistiken nicht gezählt wurden – gefixt *Problem mit Fähigkeit „in Benutzung“, wenn Ash Teleport auf das Verteidigungsziel anwendete – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Loki und Nova die Arena des Golems verlassen konnten, während Mission noch lief – gefixt *Probleme mit UI-Formatierung für türkischen Client – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Explosionseffekte beim Tod eines befallenen Uralten bei Clients nicht angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem, nach Töten eines Gegner in einem Duell, kurz Dialog für Wiederbelebung angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Orthos Prime auf Dakra Prime Blaupause angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Teamzuteilung in Conclaves Wahl des Benutzers ignorierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Knoten nicht zu den ausgewählten Missionen führten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler in der Aufladeanimation des Nahkampfangriffes stecken bleiben konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Befallene Stürmer bei Clients nicht auflösten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner bei Clients verschwanden, wenn diese von panzerbrechendem Schaden getötet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Übertragungen der Lotus in Verteidigungsmissionen nicht in Französisch, Italienisch, Deutsch und Spanisch angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Vault in manchen Wrack-Missionen nicht erschienen – gefixt *Fixes für verschiedene Crashes und Freezes Update 10.3.3 Oktober 11, 2013 Forum Post Änderungen: *Automatische Wertung als Sieg, wenn das gegnerische Team eine Conlave aufgibt. *Kunai und andere Wurfwaffen auf dem Oberschenkel des Spielers werden nun verborgen, wenn dieser mit einer Nahkampfwaffe angreift. *Profil-Einstellung hinzugefügt, um Echtzeit Tessellation in DirectX 11 ein-/ausschalten zu können Fixes: *Einige mögliche Probleme, wenn mehrmals hintereinander die Vaults durchlaufen wurden, inklusive: **Verlust der Spieler-Funktionalität, **eventuelle Spielabstürze, **Debuff beim falschen Spieler angewandt, **Debuff-Effekte beim nicht-beeinflussten Spieler. *Verschiedene Probleme mit Animationen des Bogens – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die ESC-Taste ignoriert wurde, wenn das Chat-Fenster aktiv war (so dass nun auch bei geöffnetem Chat-Fenster die Lobby verlassen werden kann) – gefixt *Fehler mit DX11 Treiber, der auftreten konnte, wenn letzter gerenderter Gegenstand vor PostFX Tessellation aktiviert hatte – gefixt *Die 5-Minuten-Belohnungen in den Überlebensmissionen werden nur noch einmal ausgegeben (wurden zuvor doppelt ausgegeben) Update 10.3.2 Oktober 10, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen/Änderungen: *Tastenbelegung für Ein-/Ausschalten von permanentem Sprinten auf Gamepad hinzugefügt *Spawning in Mobile Verteidigung: Türen hinzugefügt, Navigation und Position der Objekte in den Mobilen Verteidigungsmissionen optimiert für besseres Spawning *Verbesserung der KI-Performance wenn viele Gegner spawnen *Waffen, die einen Mod zur Reduzierung ihrer Lautstärke ausgerüstet haben, sind nun besser hörbar für User Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Blaupausen nicht in der Schmiede erschienen – gefixt mit Skript seit 3:46 PM EST *Loki kann sich nun nicht mehr in die Vaults teleportieren. *Problem, bei dem UI ihre Funktionalität verlor, wenn Schieberegler im Einstellungsmenü angepasst wurden – gefixt *Problem mit Spielabsturz, wenn Dual Axes aufgeladen und dann versucht wurde, eine Bodenattacke auf einen liegenden Gegner auszuführen – gefixt *Einige Probleme mit NSCs beim Verfolgen der Route – gefixt **NSCs werden jetzt langsamer, wenn sie umdrehen müssen, um eine Brücke zu erreichen – dies soll Rennen im Kreis verhindern. **Probleme mit Erkennung der Wegpunkte nach Respawn oder beim Betreten eines anderen Navigationsgitters gelöst. **Aufspüren des nächsten Wegpunktes und Wiederfinden des Weges nach Teleportieren verbessert. *Problem, bei dem Dateipfade im PC-Einstellungsmenü erschien – gefixt *Problem beim Aufnehmen von Munition in den Conlaves – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler das Design der Vaults umgehen konnten, wenn sie aus einer Mission heraussprangen, den benötigen Schlüssel erstellten und dann in die Mission zurückkehrten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Drücken der ESC-Taste beim Laden des Spiels Probleme verursachte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Drücken von „K“ im Chat, nach Rückkehr aus einer Mission, das Fenster mit den Missionsergebnissen öffnete – gefixt *Problem, bei dem ein Rohr nicht durch Wandlauf erklommen werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Energiefarbe der Boar Prime nicht geändert werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Herstellung von Dojo-Dekorationen nicht mit Platinum beschleunigt werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Bogen keine Feuer-Animationen abspielte – gefixt *Clipping-Problem auf der Grineer-Galeone – gefixt *Problem, bei dem schnelles Klicken auf Pop-ups (z. B. auf dem Marktplatz) zu Spielabsturz führte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Albtraum-Auslöschungsmissionen nur die Albtraum-Belohnung und nicht die Boss-Belohnung einbrachten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vault-Überlebensmissionen nicht die Belohnungen aus dem Vault-Belohnungspool einbrachten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Flux Rifle und Ingnis Reaktorkernen oder Orokin-Fallen keinen Schaden zufügen konnten – gefixt **Dies beinhaltet auch, dass Flux Rifle und Ignis nun wieder Saryns Venom Orbs beschießen können *Problem, bei dem Miter-Sägeblätter in einem falschen Winkel verschossen wurden - gefixt Update 10.3.1 Oktober 10, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Ressourcen nicht in den Wrack- oder Void-Missionen droppten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler bereits gelevelte/gemaxte Mods erhielten – gefixt *Fehlendes Symbol für Korrumpierte Mods – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Blaupausen von Boss-Drops nicht in der Schmiede gespeichert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients im Besitz eines Drachenschlüssels beim Betreten von Wrack-Missionen nicht den Schlüsselindikator auf dem HUD sehen konnten – gefixt *Problem mit Funktionalitätsverlust der UI und ungewollter Navigation, wenn Chat auf der Sternenkarte verwendet wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Nachricht das Tages im Dojo – gefixt (kann wieder bis zu 256 Zeichen lang sein) *Problem, bei dem FOMORIAN-Missionen bei Minthe und Kala-azar erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem neue Drachenschlüssel-Blaupausen nicht genau anzeigten, dass sie erneut genutzt werden können – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Conclaves nicht funktionierten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Login-Belohnungen nicht funktionierten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Drücken der ESC-Taste beim Betreten der Lobby die Spiel-UI einfror – gefixt *Problem mit Mutagen-Drops in den Wracks – gefixt *Problem mit versehentlichem Anstieg der Kosten bei den Biowaffen aus ClanTech – gefixt (auf 50k Credits per Replikation zurückgesetzt) Update 10.3.0 Oktober 9, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Die Orokin-Vaults sind nun in den Orokin-Wrack-Leveln verfügbar (Orokin Vaults sind aufgetaucht ) *Stetige Verbesserungen am User Interface und der Spieloptik *Verbesserungen an den Überlebensmissionen: **Belohnungen, die im 5 Minuten-Intervall verfügbar sind, werden nun im HUD, unterhalb von Lotus, angezeigt. **Belohnungen sammeln sich nun an – am Ende der Mission erhaltet ihr alle Belohnungen. **Während ihr spielt und überlebt, werdet ihr folgende Belohnungen erhalten: ***5 m: Gegenstand der ersten Belohnungsstufe ***10 m: Weiterer Gegenstand der ersten Belohnungsstufe ***15 m: Garantierter Void-Schlüssel (dies ist die zweite Belohnungsstufe) ***20, 25, 30+ m: Gegenstand der dritten Belohnungsstufe **Prime-Belohnungen für Void-Missionen werden nur nach 15 m ausgegeben. **Missionsbelohnungen sind nun in 3 abgegrenzte Stufen - abhängig vom Gegnerlevel und nicht mehr von der Fraktion - eingeteilt **Erwartet bessere Belohnungen, basierend auf dem Gegnerlevel, das ihr bekämpft: ***Stufe 1: Level 1 - 25 ***Stufe 2: Level 25 - 45 ***Stufe 3: Level 45+ **Belohnungen für Void-Missionen sind von der Stufe des Schlüssels abhängig. **Extraktion wird nicht länger ausgelöst, wenn nur ein Spieler den Extraktionspunkt betritt. **Sinkt die verbleibende Lebenserhaltung weiter, müssen *alle* Spieler den Extraktionspunkt erreichen, um die Mission zu beenden. **Der reguläre 60 Sekunden-Countdown für die Extraktion startet, wenn die Hälfte des Teams am Extraktionspunkt ist *nachdem* die Lebenserhaltung auf Null gesunken ist. **Alle Türen im Level sind nun verschlossen, bis der Alarm ausgelöst wird. **Effekt hinzugefügt, der die exakte Position der nächsten eintreffenden Kapsel anzeigt. Veränderungen: *Management und Feedback verbessert bei gleichzeitiger Ausrüstung von Mods bei Waffen und Wächtern. *Weitere Verbesserungen für experimentelles Multi-Threaded- Rendering. Falls dies bei euch bereits aktiviert war, müsst ihr es nach dem Patch in den Einstellungen erneut aktivieren. *Conclave-Wertungen von der Lobby UI entfernt. Diese werden nur noch im Squad-Bildschirm angezeigt, wenn ein Mitglied für eine Conclave stimmt. Zeigt dann ebenfalls Name des Spielers an, der nicht den notwendigen Wert besitzt. *Zerstören von Dojo-Dekorationen gibt volle Menge an Ressourcen zurück. *Verbessertes Matchmaking: Berücksichtigt nun bei der Suche nach einem passenden Team das Ausrüstungslevel des Spielers (Summe aus Pistolen- + Gewehr- + Nachkampf- + Warframelevel) *Schussgeräusche der Dera und Sicarus angepasst. *Fehlendes Bild für Mod „Schnelles Denken“ hinzugefügt. *Verbesserte Kamerabewegungen während Kollisionen. *Glanz zu Nekros Texturen hinzugefügt. *ElementarFX für Kama hinzugefügt. *Mehr Farbvariationen für FX der Befallenen-Pistole. *Acrid benutzt nun Energiefarbe. *Sound für Deaktivierung von Trinitys Energy Vampire hinzugefügt. *Spieler können letzte verbleibende Wächterwaffe nur noch verkaufen, wenn kein weiterer Wächter im Inventar ist. *Pfadanzeige der Minimap verbessert, um irreführende Missionsmarker zu verhindern. *... bei lautlosem Todesstoß reduziert *Novas Molecular Prime wurde ausbalanciert (ausschließlich für die Conclaves!) *Einzigartige Sounds für die Ausführung von Banshees Fähigkeiten und erneuerte Geräusche für Soundquake und Silence hinzugefügt. *Neue Geräusche für Volts Shield. *Aufladegeräusch für Volts Overload angepasst,so dass es mit Animation zusammenpasst. *Übersetzungen für Texte hinzugefügt, die bisher ausschließlich auf Englisch waren. *Teleportgeräusche für Ashs Bladestorm hinzugefügt. *Kleine Raucheffekte zu Giftigen Kriechern hinzugefügt. *Missionsmarker für Mobile Verteidigung angepasst. Zeigen nun nur aktives Verteidigungsziel an. Anderes Terminal wird nur angezeigt, wenn die Welle komplett ist. *Vors elektrische Angriffe treffen nicht länger unsichtbare Spieler. *Verbessertes Spawning in Multi-Defense (und anderen Modi, die spezifische Spawn-Filter benutzen). *Verbesserte Spawning-Logik für Überlebensmissionen auf Corpus-Schiffen. *Verbesserte Marker auf Minimap, helfen nun beim Auffinden der Überlebenskapseln auf der Grineer Galeone. *Limit für Anzahl der Marker, die gleichzeitig auf Bildschirm in Überlebensmissionen erscheinen, hinzugefügt. Dies erleichtert die Übersicht und kann bei Problemen mit Frame-rate helfen. *Aufzüge von Überlebensmissionen in Orokin-Wracks entfernt. *Genauigkeit von Nahkampfwaffen bei nicht aufrecht stehenden Gegner erhöht. *Flare-Effekte der Wächter verwenden nun Energiefarbe. *Unnötigen Hintergrundkommentar für Missionsstart nach Hostmigration entfernt. *Spieler am Boden (Bleed-Out) können nicht länger Blocken oder Parieren. *Warframe- und Waffennamen in Beschreibungen sind nicht länger in GROßBUCHSTABEN (eventuell in deutscher Version noch nicht komplett) *Empfindlichkeit von Ashs Teleport erhöht – Animation verkürzt und Reaktion für Gegner hinzugefügt. *Die Blaupausen aller Gegner erscheinen nun als Belohnung am Ende einer Mission (wie Lephantis) anstatt als Orbs im Level. *Umgebungseffekte für Carrier hinzugefügt. *Holsteranimationen zu Dual Zoren, Dual Ichor und Dual Cleaver nach Sprungattacke hinzugefügt. *Blätterbare Seiten für Profilbilder durch Scrollanimation ersetzt. *Geräusch für Wiederbelebung von Spielern überarbeitet. *Conclave-Wertung zu Wächtern und Kama hinzugefügt. *Abzeichen für Clan-Leaderboards überarbeitet. *Flammeneffekte der Ignis nutzen nun Energiefarbe. *Auswahl eines Gegenstandes zeigt nun direkt kosmetische Änderungen am Avatar im Hauptmenü, ohne bestätigen zu müssen. *Materialien von Mag Prime für Einfärbungen optimiert. *Verbesserte Logik beim Anziehen von Feindfeuer, wenn Rhinos Iron Skin und Djinns Fatal Attraction verwendet werden. *Verbesserte Umgebungsgeräusche für Gärten im Dojo. *Conclaves verwenden nun Best-of-three- und nicht mehr Single-round-Prinzip. *Ein paar Waffen auf dem Marktplatz werden sich zur Ruhe setzen: Gorgon, Dual Ether Daggers, Boar und Machete. Ihr habt noch 7 Tage, bevor diese sich in ihren verdienten Ruhestand begeben! Fixes: *Verschiedene Probleme mit Hostmigration in Überlebensmissionen – gefixt *Probleme mit Überlebenskapseln und Zeitpunkt der Benutzung – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Neuigkeiten/Alarmierungen nicht direkt angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem mit Klick auf Alarmierungs-Popup Missionen im Hintergrund angewählt wurden – gefixt *Problem mit Markierung von verbrauchbaren Gegenständen – gefixt *Seltenes Problem, bei dem Alarmterminal außerhalb des Spawn-Raumes aktiv war; Wirkungsweise von Lebensabzug verändert – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Dual Ichor im Aufladezustand stecken blieben – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mod „Trittsicher“ bei Clients nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Probleme mit Benutzung des Chats in Spiellobby – gefixt *Problem mit Konsolen, die von Spieler erklettert werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler in Verteidigungsmissionen, die mit Schlüssel betreten wurden, keine Belohnungen bekommen, wenn sie diese nicht mit Host verlassen – gefixt *Problem mit fehlender Intro-/Outro-Musik in Conclaves – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clans mehr als einmal die gleiche Clan-Halle bauen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Regionswechsel bei aktiviertem Zoom keine Alarmierungsbenachrichtigungen mehr erschienen lies – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Schadenszahlen für Clients während Embers Overheat - gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme mit Idle-Animationen der Warframes – gefixt *Vertauschte Namen der Mods „Schnelle Rückkehr“ und „Abpraller“ – gefixt *Problem mit Nachladeanimation des Boltor, wenn von Nahkampf unterbrochen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mags Shield Polarize bei Gegnern falsche Farbe verwendete – gefixt *Problem mit „In Benutzung“ nach Verwendung von Nekros Desecrate – gefixt *Problem mit schwarz dargestelltem Magazin bei Nachladen der Soma – gefixt *Probleme mit Sounds der Akbolto – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Glaive Mods von Glaive und Kestrel verwendet werden konnten – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Stats für Conclave – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gaswolke des Torid nicht erschien, wenn Projektil Avatar tötete – gefixt *Verschiedene Kollisionsprobleme auf allen Karten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients Gegner im Ragdoll-Zustand mit regulären Projektilwaffen nicht verletzen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffen mit kontinuierlichem Feuer und Flächenschaden (Ignis, Embolist) das gleiche Ziel im Ragdoll-Zustand mehrere Male treffen konnte – gefixt *Problem mit fehlendem Fall-Geräusch beim Tod von Grineer – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Posteingang nicht erschien, wenn nach Tutorial ungelesene Nachrichten vorhanden waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Nova mit „Wormhole“ durch Steinwände teleportieren konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lokis Radial Disarm Gliedmaße der Befallenen Läufer entfernte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Aktivierung des ersten Missionsziels in Orokin Mobiler Verteidigung der Timer nicht startete – gefixt *Problem, bei dem DirectX 11 nicht aktiviert werden konnte, wenn Optionen vor automatischer Erkennung von DirektX geöffnet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner nicht immer Todesanimationen abspielten – gefixt *Problem mit Nekros nobler Animation und Lanka – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Überlebensmission als Belohnung maximal gelevelten Wächter-Mod gab – gefixt *Problem mit Schwarz als Energiefarbe – gefixt *Problem, bei dem durch Nekros Shadows of the Dead wiederbelebte MOAs Mitspieler niederschlugen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Shadows of the Dead bei Clients keine Effekte zu Klonen hinzufügte – gefixt *Problem mit Positionierung der Embleme auf Carrier und Djinn – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schadensradius von Torids Gaswolke größer war als eigentliche Wolke – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Elementarschaden von Torid nicht von Panzerung beeinflusst wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mods auf neu erworbenen Waffen nicht funktionierten, bis diese im Arsenal „berührt“ wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem explodierende Befallene mit Level 60+ eigene Explosion überlebten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Drohnen nicht von Embers Fireblast beeinflusst wurden – gefixt *Verschiedene Animationsprobleme – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vor sich zu Zielen teleportierte, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner im Ragdoll-Zustand keine Lebensbalken hatten – gefixt *Problem mit zittriger Wurfanimation (Kunai, Hikou) bei hoher Feuerrate – gefixt *Problem, bei dem NSCs bei Aktivierung des Alarms durch Boden fallen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Wächter bei Lephantis' Wechsel der Kampfphase zerstört wurden – gefixt *Problem mit Nachladegeräusch der Dual Vastos und Datenträger – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mod „Reflektion“ bei Grineer Lancer nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Befallene Stürmer und Uralte nicht von Vaubans Vortex beeinflusst wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler letzte verbleibende Sekundärwaffe für Herstellung einer dualen Waffe verwenden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffenfeuer Gegenstände in Conclave beeinflusste, wenn diese noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Neuigkeiten und Nachrichten die Maus blockierten, auch wenn diese unsichtbar waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nicht in der Lage waren, nach Platzierung von Dekoration im Dojo, ihre Kamera zu bewegen – gefixt *Probleme mit scheinbarer Reichweite des Galatine und nicht passenden Elementareffekten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziel von Rettungsmissionen an manchen Stellen stecken blieb – gefixt *Problem, bei dem manche Grafikeinstellungen nach der Umstellung im Menü nicht direkt übernommen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler sich zwischen Runden in der Conclave gegenseitig angreifen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Hostmigration wiederholt aus Duellbereich teleportiert wurden – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Elementareffekten für Dakra Prime und Plasma Sword – gefixt *Problem, bei dem feindliche Schilddrohnen von Nyx oder Nekros kontrollierte Gegner unterstützten – gefixt *Problem mit Mod „Abpraller“ – gefixt (Glaive muss gewisse Strecke zurücklegen, bevor sie automatisch zurückgerufen wird) *Problem mit Kopfschuss-Statistik für alle Waffen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler, der während Überlebensmission stirbt, vorherigen Checkpoint verliert – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Client keine Lobby startet, wenn einer Sitzung beigetreten wird, während der Zoom auf einen Planeten aktiv ist – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Statistik Kills/Tode von Wächtern gezählt hat – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lichteffekte von Embers Fireblast unabhängig von der Fähigkeitsdauer waren – gefixt *Problem mit Zuschauermodus, bei dem Spieler sich selbst zuschauten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler in Conclave übereinander spawnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Fatal Attraction keine FX bei Clients hatte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler im Sprint stecken blieben – gefixt *Probleme mit Animationen für duale Waffen beim Kriechen und mit Handpositionen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Munitionsumwandler-Mods nicht wie gewünscht funktionierten – gefixt Update 10.2.1 Oktober 4, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Probleme mit dem Wiederholen des Tests zum Meisterschaftsrang 8 – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Test zum Meisterschaftsrang 9 nicht erfolgreich wiederholt werden konnte, wenn der Spieler zuvor gescheitert war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Spieler beim Test zu Meisterschaftsrang 11 nicht über ein Scheitern informiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Torids Giftwolke nicht der Energiefarbe entsprach – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Twin Vipers über eine unnötige Taschenlampe verfügten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach einer Migration während eines Duells ständig aus der Arena teleportiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Twin Gremlins über eine Taschenlampe an der Waffe in der linken Hand verfügten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem NSCs eventuell durch den Boden fielen, wenn sie den Panik-Knopf betätigen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Aktionsknöpfe im Dojo den Dateipfad und nicht „X“ anzeigten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die UI in bestimmten Fällen nicht mehr reagierte, wenn Spielsitzungen beigetreten oder diese verlassen wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Einladungen zu Spielsitzungen von Clan-Mitgliedern, die nicht auf der Freundesliste sind, nicht annehmen konnte– gefixt Update 10.2.0 September 27, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Galatine, ein von Tenno geschmiedetes Schwert, ist nun auf dem Marktplatz erhältlich! *Blaupausen zeigen nun die benötigen Bauressourcen an. *Die Mods „Schweigen“ und „Schalldämpfer“ reduzieren nun Schussgeräusch einer Waffen, wenn diese ausgerüstet sind. *Die mit dem Empfehlungsprogramm erhältlichen Mods können nun auch im Spiel gefunden oder mit einem Mod-Paket auf dem Marktplatz gekauft werden. Fixes: *Der Carrier hat Beute mit seiner Fähigkeit „Vaccum“ nur aufgesaugt, wenn der Host diese nicht schon aufgehoben hatte. Nun sammelt er die Beute unabhängig davon auf! *Nachdem das Getriebe der Prime Boar etwas geölt wurde, bewegt sie sich nun auch beim Schießen oder Nachladen. *Problem, bei dem fallengelassene Beute durch Ignis oder andere Waffen physisch beeinflusst werden konnte, bevor sie zum Stillstand kam - gefixt *Problem, bei dem nicht immer Sound/Musik beim Starten einer Mission gespielt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem manche Soundeffekte bei einem Treffer immer weiter abgespielt wurden und nicht mehr aufhörten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Soundeffekte beim Laufen oder Schlittern zufällig abgespielt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem visuelle Effekte und Sounds in einer Endlosschleife weiterliefen, wenn mit Projektilwaffen auf bestimmte Oberflächen geschossen wurde (Türen, Gitter, Lichter, etc.) *Die Mod „Rage“ wandelt nicht länger den Schaden durch Sauerstoffverlust im Überlebensmodus in Energie um und wird keinen Erstickungsschaden oder Schaden in Vampir-Albtraummissionen in Energie umwandeln. Update 10.1.3 September 25, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Wächter erkennen jetzt faule Tenno und machen ebenfalls eine Pause, wenn ihre Besitzer AFK sind. *Problem, bei dem sich der hinterhältige Captain Vor in einen anderen Raum teleportieren konnte, nachdem sein Intro-Video abgespielt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Tastenangaben bei den Tutorial-Nachrichten fehlten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Embers Fireblast fliegende Gegner nicht beeinträchtigte - gefixt *Link für Freundesempfehlungen zum Kontakte-Fenster hinzugefügt Update 10.1.2 September 24, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Vor während des Kampfes dauerhaft unverwundbar wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Mod Einkerbung Schaden von Torid nicht beeinflusste - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Cryopod in Mobilen Verteidigungsmissionen nach Hostmigration unverwundbar wurde - gefixt *Drop Rate von Phorid an die anderer Bosse angepasst *Positionen der Embleme auf Carrier und Djinn angepasst *Protokolle für Authentifizierung auf Chatservern überarbeitet Update 10.1.1 September 23, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Problem, bei dem das Spiel eventuell nicht mehr reagierte, wenn aus einer Mission/aus dem Dojo auf das Hauptmenü gewechselt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem DirectX 11 im Launcher bei Zugriff auf das Optionsmenü deaktiviert wurde, bevor DirectX 11 automatisch erkannt werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner manchmal nicht ihre Todes-Animationen/Ragdolls ausgeführt haben – gefixt *Problem mit falsch ausgerichteten Emblemen bei Mag Prime – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Menge einiger ausgerüsteter Gegenstände nach Ausführen der Host Migration angestiegen war - gefixt Update 10.1.0 September 20, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Neue Conclave für Wertungen 1500 – 2500 hinzugefügt Veränderungen: *Tabellen für Drops in der Void wurden überarbeitet, nähere Informationen findet ihr hier (Englisch) *Veränderte Ressourcenkosten: **Dual Ichors: Mutagen: 10 → 4; ***Forma: 2 → 1 **Embolist: Mutagen: 7 → 5; ***Forma: 2 → 1 **Synapse: Mutagen: 11 → 5; ***Forma: 3 → 2 **Djinn: Mutagen: 15 → 6; ***Forma: 3 → 2 *Wrack-Schlüssel: **Bauzeit für normale Missionen: 1 Stunde → 1 Minute **Bauzeit für Golem Mission: 3 Stunden → 1 Stunde Fixes: *Problem bei dem die Farben der Lato Prime nicht angepasst werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bastille weniger Feinde als beabsichtigt beeinflusste, wenn immune Gegner in der Nähe waren (Geschütztürme, Kameras, Drohnen) – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Energiefarbe für Miter nicht korrekt angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit aufsammelbaren Gegenständen in Conclaves – gefixt *Problem mit Crash, wenn Dethcube Gegner in Conclave verdampfte – gefixt Edit: *Zu viel gezahlte Ressourcen und Forma werden automatisch zurückerstattet. Nähere Infos hier. Update 10.0.7 September 20, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Darvo ist erschienen, um den Tenno Waren zu einem reduzierten Preis anzubieten.... Er versteckt sich auf dem Marktplatz! *Neue UI Sounds! Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Fusionskerne als Missionsbelohnung angeboten wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem türkische Spieler keiner in Vorbereitung befindlicher Mission beitreten konnten – gefixt *Problem mit Bewegungsunschärfe bei den Syandana – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausrüstungsblaupausen für mehr Credits verkauft werden konnten, als diese gekostet hatten – gefixt *Problem mit Spielabstürzen, wenn das Arsenal angesehen wurde während eine Mission startete – gefixt Update 10.0.5 September 18, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Neuigkeiten & Alarmierungen in der UI manchmal verschwunden sind - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients bei Überlebensmissionen nur Belohnungen unterer Ränge bekommen haben - gefixt *Kosten von Team Totems reduziert und benötigte Ressourcen auf Ferrit und Bergungsgut beschränkt. *Herstellungskosten für ClanTech Gegenstände reduziert: Heilung, Munition, Schilde und Energie nun nur noch 500 Credits. *Problem, bei dem benötigte Räume nicht kontrolliert wurden, bevor ein Raum im Dojo gebaut wurde - gefixt *Problem mit "In Benutzung" für Desecrate - gefixt *Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Versehentliches Verkaufen der letzten Wächterwaffe getroffen. *Problem, bei dem Schaden von Overheat nicht angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Namen der Mods "Abpraller" und "Schnelle Rückkehr" vertauscht waren - gefixt Update 10.0.4 September 17, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Conclaves für Wertungen 500 – 1000 und 1000 – 1500 hinzugefügt. *XP Fortschrittsbalken zum UI des Arsenals hinzugefügt. Veränderungen: *Veränderungen in Verteilung der Void Belohnungen für Mag Prime, Cipher als Belohnung von Überlebensmissionen entfernt. *Untertitel für Lotus Übertragungen nicht mehr in Großbuchstaben. (Sie schreit euch ja nicht an … noch nicht.) *Dakka Prime nun als Dakka Prime angezeigt. nach dem nächsten Hotfix als Dakra Prime angezeigt. *Orokin Beutecontainer aus den Wracks entfernt und durch eigene „Derelict“-Container ersetzt. (Anzahl ebenfalls erhöht) *Conclave Wertungen zu Mod-Karten hinzugefügt. *Überlebensmissionen in Grineer Siedlungen verwenden nun korrekte Grineer Gegner. *Der J-2000 Golem ist nun unter dem Namen „Lephantis“ bekannt. *Lephantis hat nun einen erhöhten Schadensradius für Granaten- und Waffenangriffe, sowie einen reduzierten maximalen *eingehenden Schaden pro Sekunde und eine kleine Erhöhung der Lebensenergie erhalten. *Veränderung des Schussgeräuschs der Dera. *Veränderung der Fähigkeitengeräusche des Djinn. *Verbesserungen an Geräusch der Klauenangriffe der Befallenen Läufer. *Angriff im Rutschen überlagert nicht länger aufgeladenen Nahkampfangriff. *Physics von kleinen Büschen, Moos, etc. entfernt. *Verbesserungen an Ragdoll-Verhalten; nun identisch für Client und Host. *Verbesserungen für angepasste Textfelder. *Veränderungen an Orokin Verteidgungslasern: Aufladeeffekte entfernt und Strahlen angepasst. *Fix für unsichtbare Schaltflächen in der UI. *Explodierende Fässer der Orokin haben nun anderes Aussehen. *Neue Animation für Kriecher, die durch Feuer sterben. *Fix für unsichtbare Barrieren in den Orokin Wracks. *Bessere Anzeige ausgewählter Gegenstände im Arsenal. *Geräuscheffekte zu Überlebens-Artefakten hinzugefügt. *Fix für Gegner, die sich nicht durch Türen in Orokin Leveln bewegt haben. *Weniger deckender UI Hintergrund. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem dauerhaftes Sprinten und Zielen sich gegenseitig behindert haben – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Alarmierungen nicht korrekt in der UI angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausdauer bei Clients nicht erschöpft wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem „Jetzt Spielen“ Knopf verfügbar war, obwohl er es nicht sein sollte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Farben des Uru Syandana nicht anpassbar waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem durch Benutzung des Chats der „Jetzt Spielen“ Knopf nicht verfügbar war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients dem Golem manchmal keinen Schaden zufügen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Hostmigration in Überlebensmissionen keine Gegner mehr erschienen – gefixt *Problem mit deutscher Lokalisation – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler im Duellraum des Dojos nicht wiederbelebt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Beschreibungen für Belohnungen von Alarmierungen nicht angezeigt wurden, wenn Mauszeiger darauf gerichtet war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Trinitys Well of Life während Überlebensmissionen Schilde exponentiell erhöhte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mod Trittsicher bei Clients nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Shadows of the Dead als in Benutzung angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler durch Teleport endlos fallen konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Äste durch Böden ragten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Hände durch Beine ragten – gefixt *Problem mit Vorschaubildern in Clanforschung – gefixt *Problem mit vorzeitig als erfolgreich betrachteter Heimlichkeit-Herausforderung – gefixt *Seltenes Problem, bei dem Alarmkonsole außerhalb des Raumes aktiviert wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Heimlichkeit-Herausforderung im Dojo keine Gegner erschienen ließ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler in Verteidigungsmissionen (nur bei Missionen betreten per Schlüssel) keine Belohnung erhielten, wenn sie Mission nicht mit Host beendeten – gefixt Update 10.0.3 September 14, 2013 Forum Post Änderungen: *Optimierung des Ausdauersystems: **Wartezeit bis zur Regeneration der Ausdauer verkürzt **Rate der Ausdauerregeneration erhöht **Benötigte Ausdauerkosten fürs Sprinten verringert **Ausweichen nutzt nun Ausdauer und verringert den erlittenen Schaden **Ausweichmanöver werden geringfügig schneller ausgeführt *Ignis Buffs: Höhere Reichweite, Mehr Schaden, größerer Effekt-/Wirkungsbereich (AOE) Fixes: *Problem, bei dem „Slot kaufen“ nach einem Verkauf im Ausrüstungsmenü auftauchte – gefixt *Problem, dass keine Ressourcen (inklusive Mutagen) im Void und den Orokin Wracks fallengelassen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Orokin Glas nicht reflektierte – gefixt *Problem beim Metallic-Look der Mod Rahmen/Ränder -gefixt *Problem, bei dem Türen in den Orokin Wracks verschlossen blieben, wenn Spieler beim Hindernisparcours gescheitert waren – gefixt *Lücke im Level des Orokin Wracks – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients die Intervalle der elektrischen Effekte in Orokin Wracks nicht richtig angezeigt bekamen - gefixt Update 10.0.1 September 14, 2013 Forum Post Hotfix 10.0.1 *Buff für Grakatas Krit. Rate *Passende Bilder für die Blaupausen von Kama und Soma dem Marktplatz hinzugefügt *Fehlende Biolabor Forschungskomponenten - gefixt *Anpassungen beim Erstellungsprozess der Orokin Wrack Schlüssel: Bauzeit wurde verkürzt und die benötigten Ressourcen optimiert **(Anmerkung: Aktuell in der Erstellung befindlichen Blaupausen werden einen UI Bug mit negativer Prozentzahl erleiden) *Problem, dass bestimmte Texte nicht in asiatischer Sprache erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Wächter ihren Besitzer in der Conclave angriffen – gefixt *Verzögerungen in Banshees Sound Quake - gefixt *Fehlerhafte Textur in Verbindungsteil - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Miasma nicht den richtigen Schaden zufügte – gefixt Hotfix 10.0.2 *Weitere Optimierung des Erstellungsprozesses der Orokin Wrack Schlüssel *Stats für Nahkampf-Auflade-Angriffe der UI hinzugefügt Update 10 September 13, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: Neuer Warframe: Nekros *Finde ihn noch heute, indem du den neuen Golem in den Orokin Wracks besiegst oder hol ihn dir vom Marktplatz! *Finde seinen alternativen „Raknis“-Helm in Alarmierungen oder auf dem Marktplatz! Neuer Prime Warframe: Mag *Finde sie noch heute im Void! Rückkehr der Überlebensmissionen! *Die Überlebensmissionen sind nun dauerhafter Bestandteil von Warframe und können auf der Sternenkarte ausgewählt werden. Das Survival Weekend hat unserem Team einen guten Einblick in die Spielbarkeit und Schwierigkeit des neuen Missionstyps gegeben. Er wartet nun auf euch und eure Warframes! *Die Überlebensmissionen werden stets anspruchsvoller, während ihr euch durch die Sternenkarte vorarbeitet. Es werden euch schwächere Gegner in der Nähe der Sonne erwarten und ihr Level steigt, je weiter ihr euch zum Rand vorarbeitet. Die Feinde, denen ihr euch stellen müsst, sind darauf vorbereitet, auch den stärksten Tenno zu überwältigen – je länger ihr spielt, desto höher der Einsatz! Anmerkungen: *Überlebensmissionen finden nun, wie auch andere Missionen, in prozessual generierten Leveln statt. Dies erhöht die Abwechslung, die Herausforderung und die Wiederspielbarkeit. *Wöchentliche Ranglisten sind nun für alle Überlebensmissionen auf der gesamten Sternenkarte verfügbar! *Alle Void-Schlüssel für Überfallmissionen wurden durch Überlebensmissionen ersetzt. *Einige der neuen Mods können in den Überlebensmissionen gefunden werden. Viel Glück! The Conclave *Duelle sind nicht länger auf die Dojos beschränkt! *Eine antike Tradition der Tenno lebt wieder auf: Die CONCLAVES sind an verschiedenen Stellen auf der Sternenkarte erschienen. Hier treffen sich Tenno im Geheimen, um einander in einem ehrenhaften Kampf herauszufordern. 1vs.1 und 2vs.2 Conclaves wurden zur Sternenkarte hinzugefügt. Bist du bereit, dein Können zu testen? Neues Levelset: Orokin Wracks *Was ist mit den Raumschiffen der Orokin passiert, die nicht im Void versteckt wurden? Durchsucht das Sonnensystem nach Teilen von Navigationskoordinaten, die ihr in Lagerbehältern finden könnt, um die mysteriösen Orokin Wracks zu lokalisieren. Neue Wächter! *Lernt den „Carrier“ kennen, einen Wächter mit der Fähigkeit, eure Beute für euch aufzusammeln! *Erschafft „Djinn“, einen befallenen Wächter, der in der Clanforschung verfügbar ist. *Neue Befallenen Accessoires für eure Wächter: Maske, Schweif und Schwingen! Neuer Boss: Golem der Befallenen *In den Tiefen der Orokin Wracks schleicht der Golem umher. Finde noch heute seine Koordinaten in den Wracks. Levelerweiterung – Grineer Siedlung *Neue Levelabschnitte zur Grineer Siedlung auf Phobos hinzugefügt. Neue Waffen! *Ether Reaper, das Soma (ein neues Tenno Sturmgewehr) und die Kama sind nun auf dem Marktplatz für alle Tenno erhältlich! Neue Clan Waffen! *Primär-, Sekundär- und Nahkampfwaffen der Befallenen sind jetzt in der Clanforschung verfügbar! Findet die neuen Komponenten für ihre Herstellung in den Orokin Wracks. Neue Prime Waffen im Void *Die Boar Prime und die Dakka Prime warten darauf, entdeckt zu werden! Neue Mods *Letzte Berührung (Nahkampf) – Erhöhter Schaden für Niederschlagen von Gegnern (Nahkampf) *Neuer Aufschwung (Nahkampf) – Nahkampf-Kills füllen Ausdauer auf *Berserker (Nahkampf) – Ein kritischer Treffer erhöht für kurze Zeit die Angriffsrate *Wirbelwind (Glaive) – Erhöhte Fluggeschwindigkeit *Mächtiger Wurf (Glaive) – Durchschlag (Dark Sector Fans, der ist für euch!) *Rückprall (Glaive) – Erhöht Anzahl der Abpraller vor Rückkehr *Schnelle Rückkehr (Glaive) – Verringert Anzahl der Abpraller vor Rückkehr *Ersatzteile (Wächter) – Wenn der Wächter stirbt, gibt es eine gewisse Chance, dass er eine seltene Ressource fallen lässt *Anheizen (Wächter) – Je länger der Wächter angreift, desto höher der Schaden seiner Angriffe *Abwehrreflex (Warframe) – x% Chance, dass dein Warframe eingehenden Schaden automatisch blockt *Parieren (Warframe) – Blocken eines Gegners im Nahkampf stößt diesen zurück *Reflektion (Warframe) – Blocken mit Nahkampfwaffen wirft x% Schaden zurück *Schildfluktuation (Warframe) - Nachdem die Ausdauer erschöpft ist, wird das Schild als Reserveausdauer verwendet *Provozieren (Warframe) – Schaden um % erhöht, während man am Boden ist *Eindringling (Warframe) – Zeit für Hacken erhöht *Stabilisator (Primärwaffen) – Reduzierung des Rückstoßes *Schweigen (Primärwaffen) – Geräuschreduzierung *Ruhige Hände (Sekundärwaffen) – Reduzierung des Rückstoßes *Schalldämpfer (Sekundärwaffen) – Geräuschreduzierung *Schnelles Holster (Aura) – Schnelles Wechseln von Waffen Neue Anpassungsoptionen: *Wir wäre es mit einem schicken Schal, Tenno? Auf dem Marktplatz kannst du die neuesten Accessoires für deine Warframe erhalten: die SYANDANA! Clan Dojo Updates / Zubehör: *Zen Garten *20 Dekorationen für den Zen Garten *8 Taiko Trommeln (spielbar!) *5 Bronze Statuen *Alle Grineer sprechen nun „Grineer“, eine Sprache, die ihnen die Kommunikation auf ihre barbarische Art ermöglicht! *Die Lautstärke von Lotus ist nun anpassbar! *Neue Solar Landmarks für die neuesten Grandmaster hinzugefügt. *Neue Voice Overs für alle männlichen und weiblichen Grineer hinzugefügt. *Neue Option für experimentelles Multi-Threaded Rendering in den Launcher Einstellungen hinzugefügt. *Anmerkung: Tenno, diese experimentelle Option haben wir mit dem Ziel hinzugefügt, die Performance auf PCs mit Multi-Core Prozessoren zu verbessern. Lasst es uns wissen, wenn ihr mit dieser Option höhere Frameraten erzielt. Diese Option ist eventuell nicht jedem zu empfehlen. Solltet ihr Probleme feststellen, deaktiviert sie. Veränderungen: *UI des Arsenals und des Inventars überarbeitet! Erkundet die neueste Version der Warframe UI! *Ausdauer hat nun eine kurze Wartezeit, bevor sie wieder aufgeladen wird. Dies macht die Kontrolle der Ausdauer zu einem wichtigeren Aspekt im Spiel. *Ausdauerkosten für Nahkampfangriffe und Sprünge reduziert. *Aufladerate der Ausdauer reduziert. *Waffen der Wächter können nun gewechselt werden. *Überfallmissionen wurden durch Überlebensmissionen ersetzt *PvP Werte zu allen Warframes, Waffen, Wächtern und Mods hinzugefügt. *FX für Aufladung der Ogris überarbeitet. *Beschreibung von Neuroden und Neuralen Sensoren ausgetauscht. *Neue Bewegungs-, Todes- und Angriffsanimationen für Befallene Kriecher. *Fehlende FX für Elementarschaden zu Orthos Prime hinzugefügt. *Neue Untätigkeit-FX für Ash, Banshee, Mag, Nyx und Volt hinzugefügt. *Neue Fähigkeitensymbole für Trinity. *Neues Icon für Anzeige des Extraktionspunktes. *Kleinerer Radius für Geräusche der Seilrutsche. *Mehr Audioupdates für untätige Warframes. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Spieler die Lobby verließen, wenn sie die Freundsliste verlassen wollten – gefixt *Problem mit Corpus Alarmgeräusch, das in Grineer Galeone zu hören war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Landegeräusch des Warframes doppelt zu hören war – gefixt *Problem mit Lautstärke, die auf 0 gesetzt war – gefixt *Problem mit Grineer Voiceboxes, die in Corpus Leveln erschienen – gefixt *Problem mit unterschiedlichem Schaden (Host-Client) von World on Fire – gefixt *Problem mit geklonten Gegnern, die ihre Fähigkeiten verwenden konnten – gefixt *Problem mit verbleibendem FX von Fire Blast, wenn Spieler das Spiel verließ – gefixt *Problem mit Link, der deaktivierte Geschütze und Sicherheitskameras anvisierte – gefixt *Problem mit Banshees Sonar, das keine Schadensmultiplikatoren zu Schilden hinzufügte – gefixt *Problem mit Miter Projektil beim Passieren von Volts Shield und Frosts Snow Globe – gefixt *Problem mit Tutorial, das Spieler vom Passieren der Nahkampfphase abhielt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clans den Orakel Raum nicht zerstören konnten – gefixt *Problem mit nicht funktionierenden Übertragungen von Bossen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lotus „not detected“ Übertragung bei Beginn des Levels gespielt wurde – gefixt *Probleme mit Animationen von Ellenbögen und Handgelenken – gefixt *Problem mit Ranglisten für Verteidigungsmissionen, die durch Hostmigration verfälscht wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem kritische Treffer von Strahlenwaffen nicht deutlich angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Unsichtbarkeit auch Unverwundbarkeit verlieh – gefixt *Probleme mit der KI-Navigation auf Außenposten – gefixt *Verschiedene Crashes und Freezes - gefixt Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Update 10 Kategorie:Archiv